


Fortune Favours the Brave

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile">sarcasticsra</a>'s prompt of <i>Bill/Fleur: beauty, waterfall</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fortune Favours the Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



> Written on 6 April 2012 in response to [sarcasticsra](http://sarcasticsra.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Bill/Fleur: beauty, waterfall_.

The first time Bill saw Fleur, her beauty flowed over him like a waterfall . . . and set him aflame. At her glance, he fought for what seemed like an eternity through a storm of possibilities to bring her soft, warm hand to his lips.

She didn't blush; he took it as a challenge . . . after he remembered how to breathe.

Fleur doesn't wear perfume, but she's always been redolent of danger, danger and white heat.

When he found himself drowning in that heat for the first time, he didn't believe he'd survive the experience, but he came away, unscathed, and with her.


End file.
